robloxmobilebloxxersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Herefordshire
New Herefordshire is a city that being made by General Blue999. It got its name from Herefordshire, The County Blue999 lives next to. It is the "Civilian" City in the fact there are will be allot more things for civilians to do then the capital, and thats why the "logo" of the city looks nightlife. The raiders start in there base which is next to the ocean where they are able to buy ground transport, air transport and also water transport. Raiders will get there own transport types however they will be the same as the Mobile Bloxxer's then it comes to stats. To prevent the raiders claiming that there ways of transportation are under powered it will say all the stats via GUI whenever a person goes into a transport. The city will try to recruit people by the civilian areas being fun, and a place you would stay. After awhile some civilians may thing about enlisting into the Mobile Bloxxers. Confirmed Features - Civilian Weapons and Transportation - Use of GUI Computers - Detailed Automated Civilian Help System - Aircraft Carriers, Huge Naval Improvement Possible Features - Revamped Health System, Revamped Ambulances, Revamped Hospital - Raiders use different Weapons (Same Stats) - Phone/handheld computer (IBlue) - Ways to make money besides waiting (Missions) - New Aircraft such as Private Jets for Civilians - Heliport System (Automated) Denied Features - AI Troopers (For Raiders and Mobile Bloxxers) Vehicles Government Skimmer ( Helicopter ) The Government Skimmer is a Skimmer which SSU and CoO can buy at Prophet Island. It is a heavily armoured skimmer which is black in colour and costs SSU or CoO members 3000 cash to buy. Swift ( Helicopter ) The "Swift" Helicopter is a civilian craft which will not have military varients for Raiders and for Mobile Bloxxers. It is inspired by the "Swift" Helicopter in Grand Theft Auto 4 : Ballad of Gay Tony. It can hold up to 5 people at a time. One pilot, one co-pilot and three passengers. It has no forms of defence however it does have a large ammount of health incase it is fired at. You can only obtain it by buying the correct game pass. It shares its tail with a Blackhawk and its nose with the Raider Helicopter. Skimmer ( Helicopter ) The Skimmer has been in service in the Mobile Bloxxers for a very long time and it is almost required to make any base easy to use. The Skimmer does not have any weapons, so for it to be used as a gunship the passengers are required to get out of their seats and fire their own weapons. It is reccomended that the Skimmer be set to hover while doing so. However it is possible to use almost any weapons in the pilots seat during flight. It also does not have very much health making it very hard to be used as a gunship, and should not be exposed to hostile fire for a long time. Gator ( Military Ground Vehicle ) As the Mobile Bloxxers will need to still have vehicles that they know well the Gator Utility Truck was added. It has 4 seats inside the car, as well as a seat in the hatch, for a infantryman to sit, and fire from. While doing this, the soilder riding shotgun, is exposed to enemy fire. Crocidile ( Armoured Amphibious Vehicle ) The Crocidile AAV is used by the Mobile Bloxxers and Raiders for naval landings and general assault, it is very strong even stronger then the APC it has a capacity of 8 people, 1 Driver, 1 Gunner, 6 Passengers. The gunner has a pulse turret and it goes at the speed of 30. It also has the ability to float. APC ( Armoured Personnel Carrier ) The APC was added to New Herefordshire because MB need things they know how to use very well, however blue999 found that the APC was to wide for some of the mountain roads and would be to deadly for them to be driven to the battlefield so, it was made so it would spawn in a Skylift and be flown to the battlefield then dropped, the Skylift would then be removed after a few secounds to prevent free aircraft. It carries one less person then the AAV, 1 Driver, 6 Passengers Notes Blue999 got the idea for New Herefordshire while playing GTA4 TBOGT With hihihi8590 and LOLIMSTUPID2010 this explains why the city is based of night life and is civilian friendly.